Pacto con mi hermanastro
by Rinoa08
Summary: Raquel es una chica antisocial de 17 años que ama el yaoi. Su padre la sorprende con dos nuevos residentes en su casa, su pareja Natalia y su hijo Francisco, que va a su mismo instituto. Un día ella descubre el gran secreto de su hermanastro. Él resulta ser gay y eso la excita. ¿Qué pasara cuando Fran descubra que su hermana lo ha estado espiando desde entonces?
1. Capítulo 1: Familia nueva

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO +18. ALÉJESE AUDIENCIA INMADURA.**

Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es completamente **original**, pero para poder poner una categoría tuve que inspirarme en este anime. La protagonista de este es una gran fujoshi y sentí que podía asemejarse a mi propia protagonista.

**Importante:** En la nota de cada capítulo avisaré si hay escena erótica o no. También si es de temática homosexual, hetero, o incluso tríos, yuri o S&M (lo que me apetezca escribir xd). Si te da completamente igual el tipo de sexo que pueda haber (eres de los míos jeje) no leas mis **advertencias/spoilers** que pondré antes de cada capítulo. Tan solo te harán spoiler y eso no es divertido.

* * *

Los que vienen buscando **lemon**, este capítulo no lo tiene. Es una introducción. Me encanta la lectura erótica, pero también me gusta que tenga sentido. No puedo poner sexo simple y sin más. Los que no entiendan esto pueden ir a buscar otra historia corta y mal escrita que no tenga ninguna trama.

Y sin más que decir... ¡Allá vamos!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Familia nueva**_

Sin lugar a dudas la biblioteca es mi santuario. Pasar el tiempo aquí es mi salvavidas. Es una costumbre venir siempre que salgo de la escuela para terminar mis deberes, estudiar y, lo más importante, leer mis queridos mangas. Mi padre me da una paga mensual que no dudo en gastar para comprar por Internet los libros. Eso sí, a finales de mes tenía que recurrir a mi móvil porque de lo normal ya me los había leído todos para ese entonces.

Abrí el libro y comencé la lectura. Suspiré al ver a mi amor platónico dibujado, _Hiyoshi_. Por fin el autor había sacado un nuevo volumen y moría por tenerlo en mis manos cuanto antes. Su cabello azabache, ojos profundos, pectorales bien marcados... Y su gran miembro.

Adoro el yaoi desde que tenía 14 años cuando lo descubrí sin querer en una página de anime. El amor entre hombres es una pasión que me derrite el cuerpo, me excita. Soy lo que muchos llaman una _fujoshi _o adicta al yaoi. Desde que vi una serie que relataba en profundidad el sentimiento de amor entre dos chicos sentí que necesitaba algo más. El _shonen ai, _es decir, el género que narra este acercamiento entre hombres sin erotismo, no me saciaba. Por esta razón decidí buscar en el lugar oscuro del mundo informático mangas más sensuales, con sexo incluido.

Ahora tengo 17 años y curso el primer año de bachillerato en la capital de España, esperando algún milagro en esto de encontrar empleo. Más dinero, más mangas que leer, ese es mi lema.

Pensándolo bien, a quién puedo engañar. Soy una chica antisociable que busca el entretenimiento en seres inanimados que me calientan. No es que no me gustaría entablar alguna amistad, pero aún no se ha dado la situación por diferentes circunstancias. Mi día a día no tiene emoción o diferencia alguna, es imposible sobrepasar mi línea de simplicidad. No puedo evitar pensar en lo patética que me veo en este momento, pero decidí no darle demasiada importancia.

Realmente es una pena que los mangas japoneses no tengan color como algunos manwhas o webcomics coreanos. Aún no sabía de qué color eran los ojos de mi preciado Hiyoshi, aunque se notaba que el mangaka había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerlos más realistas.

Una vez hube terminado de leer la historia salí de aquel sitio para dirigirme a mi casa. Tenía una llamada perdida de mi padre, lo que me resultaba muy extraño porque de lo normal me envía algún mensaje si necesita decirme algo importante. Siempre está trabajando o viajando. No tenemos un vínculo familiar envidiable así como tampoco recuerdo la última vez que comimos juntos. Estar sola era lo más normal en ese lugar.

Cuando giré la esquina de la manzana observé algo que me dejó impactada. Había un camión de mudanzas estacionado en la puerta de mi casa. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que nos íbamos a vivir a otro sitio. Chasqueé la lengua y fruncí el ceño. El maldito viejo no me había contado nada de esto.

\- ¡Raquel! -divisé a mi padre con una caja en la mano a punto de entrar por la puerta- ¡Ven y ayuda!

No contesté a sus llamadas y me limité a acercarme lentamente hasta allí intentando hacer desaparecer mi existencia sin éxito. Una cosa me pareció sumamente extraña. En una mudanza había que poner las cosas en el camión, pero esto pasaba al revés. Un par de hombres junto a mi padre transportaban las cajas desde el vehículo hasta dentro. Algo pasaba.

Cuando crucé el umbral me topé de frente con una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía el pelo negro y bien recogido en un moño. Su vestimenta y actitud era formal y delicada, me recordaba a la alta nobleza. Cuando ella se fijó en mí mostró una radiante sonrisa, pero dudaba de su veracidad. La peor de las ideas cruzó mi mente.

\- Raquel, esta es mi pareja -mi padre apareció detrás mía- Aún no te la había presentado, se llama Natalia -afirmaba mientras rodeaba la cintura de su acompañante y me señaló- Cariño, esta es mi hija Raquel.

\- Hola Raquel, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas en el futuro -la voz de esa señora retumbaba en mis oídos.

Los dos me miraron expectantes con una notoria felicidad en sus rostros. Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

\- Voy a mi habitación a dejar la mochila -espeté sin saludar a Natalia, evitando cruzar miradas con ellos y pasándolos de largo.

\- ¡Raquel! -de nuevo, hice como si no escuchase a ese patético hombre.

Aceleré mis pasos y subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Desde que mi madre murió hace 8 años aquel tipo no se había molestado en hacer nada por esta familia. Se excusaba diciendo que trabajaba por mi bien y traer el pan a la casa, pero era evidente que me evitaba. No hemos tenido una conversación decente desde hacía unas semanas. Al parecer si estaba falto de amor, pero no del mío. Demonios, ni siquiera me dijo antes que tenía novia y qué menos que avisarme de su estancia aquí desde ahora. No iba a aprobar esto fácilmente.

Puse mi mano en el pomo, pero no fui yo quien abrió la puerta. Alguien lo hizo desde dentro con mucha fuerza y salí disparada hacia delante. Mi cara golpeó el pecho de un hombre, este me paró en seco posicionando una mano sobre mi hombro. En esa posición alcé mi cara para verle.

\- Vaya, menuda bienvenida -rió en voz alta.

Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos grises donde habitaban algunos restos del color del sol, era una mezcla exquisita. Era demasiado alto, por lo menos nos diferenciábamos por media cabeza. Tenía que agachar su rostro para poder verme y sus cabellos negros irrumpían en él, escondiendo parte de su iris.

\- ¡Hiyoshi! -dije sin pensar.

\- ¿Eh?

Rápidamente me aparté de él y sentí una vergüenza inimaginable. Nombré a mi personaje favorito sin querer. Se parecía demasiado a él y me hacía latir el corazón de forma exagerada. Era como conocerle en persona.

Se quedó mirándome atónito, pero segundos después esbozó una sonrisa ladeada con aquellos labios carnosos. Se asemeja al típico chico malote de los mangas que siempre se lleva a la protagonista.

\- En realidad me llamo Francisco, aunque puedes llamarme Fran -afirmó guiñándome un ojo- Tu debes ser Raquel, ¿cierto?

\- Bueno sí -volví a mis cuatro sentidos- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Un amigo me habló de ti. Yo estoy en la clase B, la que está frente a la tuya. Vamos al mismo curso.

\- ¿Vamos al mismo Instituto? - no fingí mi sorpresa.

\- ¿No recuerdas mi rostro? Incluso una vez chocamos saliendo de clases -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Lo siento, no te conozco, más bien nunca me molesto en recordar a nadie -aquello sonó un tanto cruel, pero no me di cuenta hasta segundos después- ¡Ah! Pero, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? Prácticamente, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

\- Soy tu nuevo hermanito -me puso una mano sobre la cabeza y la agitó, despeinándome. Refunfuñé- Ya viste a mi madre abajo, supongo -asentí desanimada- Entré creyendo que era mi cuarto, pero me di cuenta de que no lo era. Si que te gustan este tipo de cosas, ¿eh?

Oh tierra, trágame. Mi habitación tenía varios pósters de mis parejas preferidas y una buena serie de libros que me llenaba toda una estantería. Lo que más me avergonzaba era mi almohada de colección exclusiva de Hiyoshi. Él acaba de ver todo eso.

\- ¿Has estado cotilleando en mi habitación? -repliqué con el ceño notoriamente arrugado.

\- No tanto, es que estas cosas resaltan mucho a la vista, ¿no crees? -comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y cogió un manga de mi estantería.

\- No se lo digas a nadie.

\- ¿Entonces es un secreto de hermanos? -me miró como un perrito contento- Qué guay, sé algo de ti que nadie más sabe -no confiaba mucho en sus palabras y él se dio cuenta. Después de ojear un poco el libro lo devolvió a su sitio- Tranquila, seguro que con el tiempo tú descubrirás algún secreto mío y estaremos a mano. Estoy deseando que nos conozcamos mejor -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que no supe descifrar.

\- Vale, ahora fuera de aquí -se despidió alzando la mano al oír mis palabras y salió.

Aquello fue raro. Era como si estuviera hablando con Hiyoshi. No tenía la intención de llevarme bien con él, ni mucho menos conocerlo mejor. Viviríamos en la misma casa desde ahora, así que tendré que encerrarme más tiempo en mi cuarto. Era una pena no poder salir desnuda como cuando estaba sola.

Tiré mi mochila y me senté en mi cama resignada. Cogí mi almohada y la abracé, dándole besitos a mi amor ficticio. No quería más gente aquí, no soy buena en temas sociales. Esto me iba a dar varios dolores de cabeza en el futuro. De tan sólo pensar en esa mujer llamándome para ir a comer como si fuera mi madre me entraba la migraña.

No quería bajar a ayudar y quería que mi padre supiera que estaba en desacuerdo con él. Decidí echar el pestillo a mi puerta y echarme una gran siesta bien merecida.

Desperté sintiendo como alguien me zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Abrí los ojos de manera veloz.

\- ¡Despierta hermana! Hora de cenar -me apretó un moflete. No me gustaba que me tratase de manera tan confiada- Eres tan linda durmiendo mientras abrazas a tu almohada... - lo empujé avergonzada, manteniendo distancia.

\- Primero, no soy tu hermana. Ni siquiera están casados -me incorporé sentándome en la cama- Segundo, ¿no te enseñaron modales? ¡Llama antes de entrar! -cogí uno de mis cojines y se lo tiré apuntando a la cara, pero lo esquivó a tiempo.

\- Qué graciosa eres. Llamé a la puerta y como no contestabas entré.

\- No entiendo esa lógica tuya -confesé sin rodeos.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Has visto? Me parezco a él -dijo señalando al Hiyoshi de mi almohada.

\- No, no te pareces en nada. Y ahora vete -se dio la vuelta haciendo un mohín, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y abrió la puerta.

\- Ah, por cierto.

\- Qué quieres -murmuré, harta de su presencia.

\- Soy fan del osito de tus bragas -dicho aquello se marchó.

Me transformé al instante en un tomate enfadado. Me levanté corriendo y me miré al espejo. Aún llevaba mi uniforme del colegio el cual consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda azul marino de cuadros que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No me tapé mientras dormía y me ha visto la ropa interior. Me sentía violada y ultrajada.

Si no me caía bien, ahora definitivamente lo odiaba. Comencé a recapacitar acerca de su actitud. Su belleza era un hecho innegable. La mayoría de chicas se quitarían las panties por él, típicas _mojabragas. _Sin embargo, está podrido por dentro. Me trata como si fuera un juguete nuevo y algo esconde detrás de esa máscara de bebé sonriente. Apenas lo he visto un par de veces y ya sé que no debería acercarme a más de dos metros de distancia.

Mi pelo cobrizo estaba todo alborotado y el rimel se había corrido un poco en mi ojo derecho. Decidí peinarme un poco y desmaquillarme antes de bajar. Alisé la cama de forma rápida y salí del cuarto. Antes de dar un paso me quedé quieta mirando hacia mi puerta. Recordaba haber puesto el pestillo, pero seguramente tan sólo eran imaginaciones mías.

La casa no es muy grande, pero tampoco enana. En el primer piso está la entrada, que da al salón-comedor. Seguidamente viene la cocina, se podría decir que las escaleras separan las dos habitaciones. En la segunda planta, nada más subir, se encuentra mi habitación. Justo a la derecha hay un trastero, que seguramente ahora se convierta en el dormitorio de Fran. Siguiendo el camino a la izquierda de mi templo hay un baño, un estudio y, al final, se encuentra el cuarto de mi padre. Sólo quedaría añadir un baño más que hay abajo, un sótano al que se puede acceder por una escalerilla en el techo del pasillo del segundo piso y un bonito jardín con una piscina pequeña la cual estaba en desuso.

Llegué al salón arrastrándome, queriendo coger mi plato y salir pitando de allí. Lo primero que vi fue a los hombres de la casa sentados en la mesa hablando tranquilamente. Al parecer la cena eran macarrones con queso. Cuando notaron mi presencia mi padre me invitó a sentarme, cosa que hice resignada. De la cocina vino Natalia con otros dos platos, uno de ellos lo puso delante de mí. Miré el plato con desgana. Ella deslizó una mano en mi espalda antes de sentarse.

\- Espero que te guste -espetó mirándome tiernamente.

\- No me gusta el queso -al ver su decepción reflejada me apuré a continuar hablando- Lo apartaré, no te preocupes -aunque no sabía como iba a hacerlo estando fundido.

\- No queríamos molestarte hoy -contestó ella- Suponemos que no es fácil para ti, queríamos dejarte descansar -podía notar su preocupación, aunque no me importó.

\- Bien, gracias -mis palabras no la relajaron del todo.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en la escuela, cielo? -mi padre quiso romper el hielo.

\- Bien -alcé mi rostro para fulminarle con mi mirada y proseguí después de una pausa- Gracias.

No dije aquellas palabras de la mejor manera y provoqué un silencio incómodo en la mesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía junto a mi viejo y no quería darle la satisfacción de aparentar ser una familia feliz. Si el quería actuar yo no iba a seguir el rollo. No me importaba que su mujer o Francisco se dieran cuenta de nuestra situación, más bien lo deseaba. Comencé a jugar con la comida, apartando el dichoso queso y cogiendo macarrones con el tenedor. Algunos me los comía, otros los abandonaba en el plato.

Al cabo de un rato el azabache volvió a entablar una conversación con mi padre y pude escucharles reírse sin parar. Me revolvían el estómago, la situación era asquerosa. Natalia también se reía junto a ellos, me sentía apartada y fuera de lugar. Hacía años que no soltaba carcajadas con él, como cuando me levantaba sobre sus hombros y me llevaba a la cama saltando. No quería admitirlo pero los envidiaba y me daba rabia. Ellos lo hacían feliz, cosa que yo intenté mucho tiempo y no conseguía. Ahora tenía un hijo y una mujer nuevos, podía desecharme tranquilamente. Dentro de un año cumpliría mi mayoría de edad y tenía miedo de que fuese capaz de echarme de la casa.

\- Una cosa, Raquel -me llamó Natalia- Aún hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comprar y necesito -tragó saliva, como si tuviera que pensar cómo formular sus siguientes palabras- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo mañana y lo hacemos juntas? Podríamos pasarnos por el supermercado que hay al lado y comer en algún...

\- Tengo cosas que hacer -la interrumpí. Obviamente era mentira. No me interesaba para nada salir con ella.

\- Raquel, estás siendo grosera -me regañó mi padre- Ella lo está intentado.

\- Me pregunto quién ha sido el grosero todo este tiempo -clavé el tenedor en la comida fuertemente, haciéndolo sonar. Mi contestación provocó que ese hombre golpeara la mesa y las ondas retumbaron estremeciéndome.

\- No tengo hambre -me levanté de la mesa para irme de ese sitio.

No lo soportaba más. Ya era una costumbre ignorar las llamadas de mi progenitor y eso fue lo que hice. Ya me estaba pareciendo un suplicio tener que convivir con esas personas. Me lavé los dientes en el baño y regresé a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama e intenté no pensar en nada, aunque no pude. Me incorporé de nuevo y saqué mi pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones largos de color rosa con círculos rojos. Como decía el dicho, _"rosa y rojo, puñetazo en el ojo", _pero no podía importarme menos. Cogí la primera camiseta de tirantes que encontré. Abrí mi mochila y coloqué un libro al azar en mi escritorio. Empecé a ojearlo, pero la pereza y la desilusión hicieron mella en mí.

Decidí que era buena idea recibir un poco de aire fresco. Deslicé la puerta corrediza de cristal y entré al balcón. La Luna se veía preciosa, me hacía querer escribir algún poema. El frío no me suponía un problema, lo disfrutaba. Estiré mis brazos para arriba para crujir algunos de mis dedos, aunque un sonido procedente del otro balcón me sacó del trance. A mi derecha vi a Fran que estaba sosteniendo un cigarrillo en sus dedos. Me sorprendí, pues la mitad estaba consumido y eso quería decir que llevaba algo de tiempo fuera. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia en todo este tiempo. El no paraba de mirarme bastante serio, supuse que era por el numerito que había hecho en la cena. Al fin y al cabo su madre pudo haber resultado herida por mis palabras.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -pregunté mirando hacia otro lado mientras me tapaba un poco el escote con mis brazos.

\- El suficiente -se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, aspirándolo sin quitar sus ojos sobre mí- ¿Fumas? -enseñó su paquete de tabaco.

\- No, no fumo.

\- Pero antes lo hacías -aquellas palabras me escalofriaron.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirí apretando la barra del balcón con fuerza, adivinando lo que iba a decir.

\- Tu padre me lo contó -_lo sabía_\- Nos reunimos una vez en un restaurante con mi madre para conocerle. Me contó varias cosas sobre ti. Me dijo que no podías venir porque tenías cosas importantes que hacer.

El frío se coló por mis huesos, eso sí que no lo sabía. Había quedado con ellos para que Natalia le presentara a su hijo y no quiso llevarme. Ni siquiera me preguntó si podía ir. Él les había mentido. ¿De verdad me odiaba tanto como para no querer llevarme a conocer las personas que quería? Por fin me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, absolutamente nada. No confiaba en su hija. Al fin y al cabo era mi padre, le quería. Sentí una impotencia inimaginable que me hizo derramar una lágrima.

\- Dame uno -le pedí tapándome un poco el rostro.

Me acerqué al bordillo extremo derecho para llegar hasta él. Los balcones apenas se separaban por unos veinte o treinta centímetros, el ancho que pertenece al muro que divide las habitaciones. Él no dijo nada, tan solo me imitó acercándose a su extremo izquierdo y sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete. Me lo pasó y me ofreció un mechero. Apreté este entre mis labios y lo encendí. Cuando aspiré la primera calada las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Conforme el agua se deslizaba en mi cara las frotaba rápidamente con mis manos. Era una situación incómoda, estaba indefensa y rota delante de él.

Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla. Me estaba acariciando mientras apartaba algunas de mis lágrimas. Tuvimos un cruce de miradas intenso que no quise continuar. Me alejé un poco, lo mínimo para que el no pudiese tocarme. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, aquello me había distraído de mis emociones. El tiró su cigarro y se esperó a que yo terminara con el mío. Estuvimos así en silencio durante un buen rato. Sabía que esa era su manera de apoyarme de algún modo. Lo observé detenidamente, no supe decir si sus ojos eran grises porque era su color o porque la Luna se reflejaba en ellos, pero se veían hermosos.

\- Gracias -fue lo único que supe decir. Hice una mueca extraña al intentar terminar de agradecerle con una sonrisa.

\- No es nada. Empieza a hacer frío, será mejor que entres -nos despedimos.

Al parecer sí que tenía un lado bueno y todo. Ni siquiera me preguntó detalles sobre lo que me sucedía, quiso respetar mis deseos de permanecer en silencio. Me tumbé en mi cama y me arropé. Estaba pegada a la pared y puse una mano sobre ella, como si pudiera tocarle desde ahí. El respaldo de su cama también tenía contacto con el muro. De tan solo imaginar que la cabeza de Fran estaba ahora a unos pocos centímetros de mí me hizo sonrojar. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y me puse a pensar en todo un poco. En algún momento me quedé dormida.

* * *

Holi xd En el próximo capítulo la cosa se va a descontrolar, así que los que vienen buscando **lemon** quédense pls. Esto tan solo es una introducción para lo bueno. No sé por qué he escrito esto si tengo que terminar una historia lemon de Ladybug y también otra historia sobre fantasmas, pero bueno, cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza tengo que escribirlo o no duermo. Sé que las **fujoshis** como yo o los enfermos (también como yo) van a amar esta historia, así que denle una oportunidad!

Si os va gustando hasta ahora poner alguna **review** que eso anima mucho a los que escribimos :3


	2. Capítulo 2: El secreto de Fran

**Advertencia/Spoiler: **_Este capítulo tiene sexo gay._

¡Un momento! ¿Me estás odiando por decirte lo que hay en este capítulo? ¿Que te da igual si hay sexo entre hombres o entre perros? Entonces haberte fijado en la nota que escribí en mi primer capítulo. Ahí te aviso que si no quieres spoilers no leas mis advertencias grabadas antes de cada capítulo. No me hagas repetírtelo dos veces, pillín... Ains que te como :3

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: El secreto de Fran**_

La luz del sol brillaba a través del cristal, despertándome. Abrí los ojos y me levanté como si estuviera sonámbula. Me había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas y las luces parecían llamas que penetraban mis ojos sin consideración. Me puse mi uniforme y arreglé mi cabello junto a mi maquillaje natural. Tuve que rehacer el delineado de mis ojos verdes porque no me salió parejo.

Bajé por las escaleras queriendo ir a la cocina a por algo rápido para comer, pero la información me llegó al cerebro al momento. Mi padre seguramente no estaría, pero ellos dos sí. Realicé unos pasos lentos para que no me descubrieran salir de la casa. Sin embargo, escuché una voz procedente del salón y paré en seco.

\- Raquel -era la voz de Fran- Ven a desayunar antes de irte.

Por alguna razón no huí de su mandato y me giré para mirarlo. A su lado estaba Natalia limpiando algo de una estantería, me observaba mientras apretaba con fuerza el paño que sostenía. Me resigné. Entré al salón y me senté en la mesa para comer los gofres que ella había preparado. Abrí los ojos del asombro.

\- Está muy bueno -confesé.

\- ¿De verdad? -me preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Asentí con la cabeza- Te he hecho un bocadillo para ti y para Francisco -abrió mi mochila para meterlo dentro. Se lo agradecí.

\- ¿Vamos juntos? -habló el chico mientras masticaba.

Lo miré como si me estuviera contando la cosa más graciosa que había escuchado en siglos. Terminé de devorar el desayuno, me levanté y salí corriendo después de coger mi bolsa. No iba a caminar junto a él para ir a clase, ni de broma. No tenía la menor intención de que nos relacionaran como parientes ni nada. Quería seguir mi vida como siempre había sido, rodeada de personajes ficticios y no reales.

Lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue coger mi libro de matemáticas de mi taquilla para la primera hora. Mientras subía las escaleras para volver al aula oí unas risas detrás de mí. Ladeé mi cabeza para observar a una chica que subía a mi lado, estaba muy seria y juraría que su labio comenzaría a sangrar si no paraba de mordérselo. Al escuchar parte de la conversación de los chicos que se situaban a nuestra espalda pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Me giré por completo, encarándolos.

\- Hey chicos -sus miradas se centraron en mí- ¿Tanto queréis ver lo que hay debajo de una falda? Yo puedo mostrároslo.

Mientras decía aquello deslicé con mi dedo un poco de la tela para subirla por mi muslo de forma coqueta. El chaval que se encontraba más cerca de mí del par de idiotas observó mi pierna tragando saliva, expectante por mi continuación. La levanté un poco, como si estuviera a punto de abrir la caja de pandora. En ese momento estiré mi pie para golpearle en el pecho, haciéndolo caer unos cuantos peldaños. Su culo se estrelló con el suelo y gimió adolorido. Su amigo explotó en carcajadas, pero al ver la feroz mirada de su compañero se apresuró para ayudarlo a levantarse. La chica que acababa de salvar me admiró atónita, como si hubiera hecho algo increíble. Yo no lo veía así.

\- Ten más cuidado -esbocé y salí de allí antes de que pudieran decirme algo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi clase alguien me tomó del hombro para darme la vuelta. Obviamente era Francisco, quién iba a ser si no.

\- He visto lo que has hecho antes -se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro para susurrarme el resto- Yo he visto lo que hay debajo de tu falda, ¿me patearás también? -coloqué mi mano en su barbilla echándolo hacia atrás.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Estaré esperando que tu pierna salvaje me golpee con ansias -lo miré de reojo sonriendo de lado. A veces resultaba ser bastante divertido.

Pasaron tres horas mientras atendía a los profesores y tomaba apuntes, llegando así la hora del descanso. Desde mi sitio abrí la mochila para coger el bocata que había preparado Natalia, pero un codo golpeó mi mesa. Cuando alcé la vista vi a Juan, el líder de los malotes de mi clase. No pude evitar reírme por dentro al compararlo con algunos personajes que conocía de mis mangas.

\- ¡Pero si es Don Juan! Mi bully favorito. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -lo observé con sarcasmo, él soltó una risilla.

\- Un amigo mío me ha comentado que le has pegado -posicionó el otro codo para acercarse más a mí, aunque yo retrocedí- Me gusta que sean difíciles e indomables, ¿cuándo aceptarás mi amor por ti?

\- Cuando te laves la boca -hice el gesto con la mano de estar oliendo algo apestoso.

\- Cuida tus palabras pringada -entró a escena la pija de la clase, Estefanía Díaz.

Con los años yo había cambiado para bien y consideraba que estaba por encima de la media en belleza. Sufrí de bastante acoso durante una época y mi autoestima estaba por los suelos. Tinté mi cabello de color cobre y lo dejé crecer bastante. Me maquillaba sutilmente a diario. También acorté un poco mi falda y uso las medias de dos partes en vez de las que no se separan para mostrar un poco de piel. Un pequeño punto es que los dos botones de arriba los tengo desabotonados.

Por supuesto lo hice por mí misma, tampoco necesito demostrar nada a nadie. Quería verme más bonita y sonreír cuando me mirase al espejo. Los insultos de _marimacho _cesaron, pero no lo hicieron los acosos por parte de los chicos. Sus hormonas se alborotaban con la pubertad y veían a las chicas de otra manera. Al estar siempre sola me suelen tener de objetivo para intentar algo conmigo, cosa que me pone histérica.

Lo malo de todo esto es que Juan se fijó en mí. Aún no sé bien si algo de lo que dice es cierto o no, pero el hecho de que otras chicas estaban celosas de mí no cambiaba. Él es la meta de muchas en este curso y me interponía en sus planes, sobretodo en los de Estefanía, _esa zorra. _Aprovechaba cualquier tipo de situación para dejarme en ridículo, como cuando un muchacho gritó que alguien se había tirado un pedo y ella repitió mi nombre varias veces para culparme. En aquel entonces no tenía la misma fortaleza que ahora y solía salir para llorar en el baño o ese tipo de cosas. Ahora me importan todos un pepino y disfruto los celos que varias sienten por mí. Después de tantos golpes aprendí la lección, si no quieres sufrir otros tendrán que hacerlo por ti.

\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cafetería y charlamos un rato? -la zorra no se dirigía a mí, sino a Juan. Lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo sonrojar cuando frotó sus pechos sobre él.

\- Claro -contestó muy animado.

La arpía me dedicó una sonrisa creyendo que me había molestado. Tan tierna que me enfermaba. Volví a mis asuntos, cogí mi bocadillo y me piré de allí. Otro de mis tantos santuarios es la azotea. El profesor Dueñas me sugirió, más bien, me obligó a ser presidenta de clase. Cómo no, una chica antisocial y estudiosa como yo es ideal para no distraerse y cumplir con las tareas que me manden. Aun así tenía mis ventajas, como poseer la llave de la azotea para _"revisar que no haya nadie dentro durante el descanso"_. Estoy segura de que ese es el trabajo de aquel perezoso maestro, aunque no me quejé. Me venía bien esconderme ahí para comer y leer mis mangas en el móvil.

Abrí la puerta y giré una de las esquinas para camuflarme ahí por si alguien entraba. Desenrollé el aluminio que cubría el pan y empecé a comer. Es tan cómodo sentir la brisa de la primavera mientras degustaba mi tentempié leyendo amor entre hombres. Me enfoqué en la pantalla muy concentrada, pues sabía que pronto llegaría la escena candente. El protagonista se estaba acercando peligrosamente al _uke _y supuse que estaba a punto de recibir por detrás. Lo acorraló contra el sillón y fue desabotonando su camisa por completo. Llegó a los pantalones y por fin bajó la cremallera que escondía su gran...

\- Hola... -salté del susto al escuchar una voz a mi derecha.

Estaba sentada en el suelo tranquilamente, pero una chica apareció de la nada cortándome todo el rollo. Seguramente mis mofletes ya estaban rojos. Ella estaba de pie mirándome un poco insegura y se agachó para tenerme de frente.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte -aclaró observándome con sus pupilas de color chocolate- No pude evitar echar un vistazo a lo que estabas leyendo.

\- ¿Lo has visto? -pregunté muy alterada.

\- Pues... Sí. Lo hice sin querer, de verdad -tan sólo me parecían excusas.

La chica se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su espalda en la pared, aunque en vez de cruzar sus piernas como yo se había arrodillado. Parecía sentirse un poco cohibida.

\- A mi también me gusta eso -sonrió un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿El qué?

\- El yaoi.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No sabía si confiar en sus palabras. A lo mejor estaba tramando algo para sacar a la luz mi secreto y ponerme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. No me importaba lo que pensara la gente de mí, pero no quería causar desmadres innecesarios y tener que lidiar con ello.

\- No sabía que habían sacado un nuevo capítulo de _Anata wo suki _-prosiguió. Me llené de asombro.

\- ¿Lo estás leyendo? -la observé fijamente mientras la cogía del antebrazo.

\- S-sí... -ella estaba tan ruborizada como yo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? -inquirí.

\- Ayuzawa -murmuró de manera casi inaudible.

\- ¡El mío también! -salté maravillada- La manera que tiene de actuar ante las situaciones difíciles es increíble. No importa lo que suceda entre ellos dos, siempre lo arreglan. La escena del coche fue _taaan_ sexy.

Mi cabeza ya estaba en las nubes recordando los sucesos de la historia. Me di cuenta que estaba dejando salir mis emociones sin cuidado. La miré de forma tímida, esperando alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, mis palabras le resultaron tan graciosas que comenzó a reírse sin control.

\- Tienes razón -soltó entre carcajadas- Se parece mucho al de _Kimi no himitsu._

_\- _¡Es verdad! También lo he leído.

Pasamos el resto del recreo hablando de todo tipo de animes y mangas. Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustase el yaoi como yo, me alegraba mucho. El tiempo con ella fue muy divertido. Incluso descubrimos que teníamos varias cosas en común como que le gustaba pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca o que sus padres se habían separado. Estuvimos así, hablando de todo un poco hasta que sonó la sirena que daba a entender el fin del descanso. Cruzamos miradas, debatiéndonos lo que podríamos hacer.

\- Aún no te he preguntado tu nombre. Yo me llamo Raquel.

\- Yo me llamo Clara. Soy la chica nueva de la clase B -la misma clase que la de Fran- Yo... ¿Podrías darme tu número? -sobreentendí que cogió mucho valor para pedírmelo.

\- ¡Claro! -intercambiamos los teléfonos- Es hora de irse, tengo que cerrar la puerta de la azotea.

\- Entonces... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Sí -estaba muy contenta. Podría ser mi primera amiga en mucho tiempo y me comprendía- Te traeré el manga que te he comentado antes que aún no has leído, lo tengo guardado en casa.

Así separamos los caminos. Esta vez no pude concentrarme en clase pues seguía recordando lo que sucedió arriba. Me encontraba hiperactiva, tenía muchas ganas de que llegase mañana para volver a hablar con Clara. A pesar de haber estado poco tiempo junto a ella se notaba lo buena chica que era.

Cuando acabaron las clases decidí no ir hoy la biblioteca porque quería buscar el libro que había prometido traerle. Cuando cerré mi taquilla encontré a Francisco a mi lado, casi me caí del susto.

\- ¡Por dios! No aparezcas como si nada -le recriminé tomando mi corazón con las manos.

\- Ops, _sorry -_apoyó el brazo en mi taquilla para darse más aires de chulito- ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¡Ni en broma! -miré a mi alrededor y bajé el volumen de mi voz- No quiero que nadie sepa que vivimos juntos. Eso conlleva que no iremos o volveremos juntos del instituto -antes de que abriese la boca continué hablando- También me refiero a que no quiero que vengas a hablarme aquí. No quiero que nos relacionen, ¿me entendiste?

\- Pero, ¿por qué? -estaba bastante curioso.

\- Tan solo hazme caso.

Puse fin a la conversación. Me alejé de él para seguir mi camino. Antes de girar la esquina lo observé de reojo, un chico rubio se había puesto a hablar con él. No me interesa.

Llegué a casa y encontré de camino a Natalia en la cocina. Me preguntó como fue mi día, pero me mantuve reacia a darle más información de la necesaria.

\- Voy a salir a hacer las compras que te dije ayer -dijo sosteniendo su teléfono- ¿No vienes conmigo?

\- Lo siento, es que mañana tengo un examen importante -suspiró un poco.

\- Bueno, está bien. Ah, por cierto -me pilló subiendo las escaleras.

\- Dime.

\- Francisco me acaba de preguntar por mensaje si vas a estar en casa.

\- Dile que voy a salir a la biblioteca para estudiar -mentí.

Hizo lo que le pedí y empezó a teclear. Cuando subí al segundo piso escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse. Perfecto.

Entré a mi habitación para buscar el libro yaoi que le comenté a Clara. Al ser bastante antiguo no lo iba a tener en mi estantería. Comprobé todos los rincones y escondrijos, pero no daba con él. Caí en la cuenta de que una vez metí una colección entera de mangas en una caja que llevé al trastero el cual es justamente ahora la habitación de Fran.

Todo está bien, el no ha llegado a casa aún. Me infiltré en su cuarto cuidadosamente, era la primera vez que lo veía después de la mudanza. Iba cogiendo forma, pero aún encontraba demasiadas cajas sin abrir. Comencé mi búsqueda.

Descarté instantáneamente las cajas con letras escritas como _"Cosas de Fran",_ _"No tocar"_ o _"Frágil" _hasta que di con la mía. Hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que él la encontrara, así que pensé en llevármela a mi dormitorio. Divisé el manga en cuestión y lo cogí con una sonrisa.

En ese momento escuché unas voces que procedían de la escalera. Imaginé que Francisco había vuelto a casa, aunque no iba sólo. Estaba metida en un gran problema. No podía pillarme en su habitación ya sea por acosadora o por amante del yaoi. Ni mucho menos iba a permitir que su amigo me descubriera también. No quería encararles y pasar por esa gran vergüenza.

Mi mente divagaba en posibles soluciones. Volver a mi cuarto ya no era una opción, ellos me verían salir de aquí. Saltar por el balcón tampoco era lo más idóneo, sobretodo considerando el tiempo que me quedaba antes de que entrasen.

Me di la vuelta y observé el gran armario empotrado. Puse la mano en él y, antes de abrirlo, recé que estuviera vacío un millón de veces. Oh, sí que lo estaba. Era lo suficientemente grande para mi uno setenta y no había mucha ropa colgada que pudiera molestarme. Apagué la luz a la velocidad de la luz y entré en él cerrando como mejor pude. Estaba muy oscuro.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y escuché varios pasos adentrarse. Cuando volvieron a encender la lámpara noté que la luz me hacía compañía en mi escondite por unas pequeñas rendijas que me permitía entrever un poco lo que pasaba fuera. No creo que ellos puedan verme a mí porque necesitaba acercar mucho el ojo para discernir la imagen. Supuse que su amigo era el que vi antes, su cabello es rubio.

Ahora sí que era una completa acosadora. Me regañé a mí misma un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Luego pensé en lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiesen descubierto. Creo que esto es mejor.

Estaba tan nerviosa que mi respiración no se atrevía a salir. Me contenía lo mejor que podía para controlar mi corazón y mis pulmones.

\- Tienes la habitación hecha un desastre -comentó el extraño.

\- Cállate, ¿quieres?

El rubieras dio vueltas en sí mismo para contemplarlo todo. Se agachó delante de una de las cajas.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto? -preguntó sosteniendo uno de mis mangas. _Mierda._

\- Ni idea, esa caja no es mía, usaban esto de trastero -contestó Fran.

\- ¿Es de tu hermana? -su voz salió divertida.

\- Creo que me dijo algo de que se lo guardaba a su tía, pero no me enteré bien -se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

¿Intentado guardar mi secreto? Supongo que es fiel y todo. Eso me relajó un poco.

\- Bueno, he venido aquí para otra cosa, no hablemos de estupideces -afirmó el chico dejando mi libro en su lugar- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie?

\- Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Sebas -se levantó para ponerse frente a él- Mi madre está comprando y me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que Raquel está en la biblioteca estudiando como una buena empollona -no voy a perdonarte por esas palabras, bastardo- Su padre trabaja, así que...

Me pregunto qué demonios van a hacer para que no quieran que hubiese nadie en casa. Poner música a todo volumen, estudiar sin que nadie les moleste, hacer una fiesta, pelea de salchichas, beber alcohol, escuchar porno juntos... Espero que no sea eso último.

Un golpe en la puerta del armario me alarmó y pegué un respingo. Miré de reojo. El tal Sebas había apoyado su espalda justo a mi lado, tapé mi boca para no respirar y me agaché un poco procurando que no notaran mi presencia. Fran había colocado sus manos también, arrinconándolo. No podía ver nada, la cabellera rubia me tapaba la vista.

En ese momento escuché el leve sonido de un beso. Espera, ¿qué? El sonido se intensificó y ya no parecía un roce entre labios, era como si le estuviera comiendo la boca.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces repetí _"Oh dios mío" _en mi cerebro. No podía creerlo, aún no lo hacía. Cuando una de las manos de Fran rodeó la nuca de Sebas recibí la realidad como un balde de agua fría. Al final la pelea de salchichas era la respuesta correcta.

Descubrir que mi hermanastro era gay me sorprendió más de lo que imaginaba. No tenía ningún problema con ello, bien por él, pero no parecía el tipo de chico que gustaba de hombres. El verdadero problema es que lo estoy escuchando todo.

Quería salir de aquí y dejarles su privacidad pero ya es imposible. ¿Llegarían hasta el final? ¿Era esto una prueba del Dios del yaoi para mí? Me debatí si debería taparme los oídos y mirar hacia el suelo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, echar un vistazo no mataría a nadie y ellos no se darían cuenta, sólo yo. Ya llegaría el momento de solucionar mis traumas personales cuando acabase todo esto.

\- Vamos a la cama -inquirió el azabache con la respiración entrecortada.

Volví a pegar el ojo contra la rendija. Fran lo empujó haciéndolo caer sobre las sábanas. La cama estaba en posición vertical respecto al armario, así que lo único que podía ver era su espalda.

Estando de pie se desabotonó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, tenía buenos hombros. Bajó una cremallera, pero no supe cuál. El ojigris se inclinó hacia el otro mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers.

\- Qué pervertido. ¿Te pones duro con un beso? -la voz de Fran sonaba lujuriosa y sexy.

\- Para... ¡Ah!

La cabeza del primero comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente. Por millonésima vez, ¡oh Dios mío! Lo están haciendo de verdad. Su mano estaba apoyada en el muslo de Sebas, mientras que la otra no podía verla. ¿Por qué tiene una espalda tan grande?

\- Tu dedo... -gimió el que estaba siendo abusado.

Ya lo entiendo.

\- Espera -paró sus movimientos y se levantó.

El más alto fue a buscar algo del cajón de su mesilla de noche. En ese instante tuve unas vistas increíbles de Sebastián, que se encontraba tumbado con las piernas abiertas. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y el líquido preseminal se deslizaba por él. Su trasero palpitaba, era evidente que lo deseaba.

Tapé mi cara con las manos, aunque abrí sutilmente mis dedos para seguir viéndolo. No quería, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía frente a mis ojos una de las mejores escenas que jamás había visto. Mis mangas no podían compararse, esto era mil veces mejor. Mi entrepierna dolía debido a la excitación que recorría mi cuerpo.

Me alejé de la rendija para recapacitar. Me había dejado llevar y no noté que tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta. Un poco más y la hubiera abierto sin querer. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, así que me esforcé en controlarla. Inspiré hondo de manera silenciosa y me coloqué en posición para espiar de nuevo.

Maldita sea, Francisco se interpuso en mi paisaje otra vez. Discerní lo que llevaba en cada mano. Por una parte traía un condón que tiró a un lado nada más llegar, y por otra llevaba una especie de bote. Supuse que era lubricante.

\- Tengo que prepararte -soltó. A duras penas podía entender lo que decía.

Poco después los quejidos del rubio aumentaron sin poder cesar y se incorporó un poco para agarrar el hombro y el pelo de Fran. Tenía la oportunidad de verle la cara la cual sudaba tanto que su pelo se había mojado un poco por su frente. Su rostro y orejas se tornaron en color rojizo. Jadeaba como un psicótico.

\- Ya van dos dedos -indicó el azabache alzando su mirada- Aquí va el tercero -el otro gritó de placer y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón extasiado.

\- Deja de meterte conmigo -no podía pronunciar sus palabras de forma correcta- Me voy a...

\- De eso nada -paró todos los movimientos.

Francisco se colocó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, que respiraba profundamente, sin ritmo. Invadió su boca, pero no supe descifrar el tipo de beso que le estaba dando. Ojalá tuviera un mejor ángulo. Me pregunto si se molestarían al verme salir del armario, colocarme justo frente a ellos y decir algo como _"Hola, tranquilos, no os preocupéis por mí, podéis seguir"_ con una gran sonrisa.

Casi me olvido del asunto importante con las estúpidas bromas de mi cabeza. Los dos ya estaban en posición de misionero. Las rendijas del armario ocupaban toda su extensión, así que podía agacharme y mirar desde un metro más abajo. Menos mal que lo hice, ahora veía la entrada un poco mejor.

Francisco ya había sacado a la luz su bulto y no dudó en adentrarse en su compañero. Se besaban mientras lo pinchaba cada vez más profundo, ahogando los gemidos. El pelinegro agarró una pierna para ponerla sobre su hombro y se incorporó verticalmente rompiendo el contacto de sus labios.

\- Está todo dentro -gruñió para después sacarlo un poco.

Realizó una estocada dura que provocó un sonido alto del golpe de cuerpos. Aquello hizo gritar a Sebastián. Aún no tenía mucha idea del tamaño de Fran, pero podía jurar que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de él.

La penetración continuó cada vez más rápido. Más o menos desde veinte estocadas por minuto hasta cuarenta. Tenía que dejar de hacer bromas tan malas, por lo menos en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Voy a... correrme... Otra vez -espetó el rubio entre jadeos y gemidos.

¿Otra vez? ¿En qué momento se había venido? Ni me di cuenta. Estúpida espalda que no me deja ver nada.

\- Yo también -el señor espalda grande también se notaba muy excitado.

Por la forma en que gruñían imaginé que ambos habían llegado al clímax. Francisco estaba vestido por completo, al contrario del otro. Tan sólo tuvo que abrocharse los pantalones. Sacó su paquete de un cajón para encenderse un cigarrillo.

\- Eso ha estado genial -confesó Sebas con la mirada perdida.

\- Vete antes de que llegue alguien -Francisco es un cortarrollos, aguafiestas.

\- Bien, tío simpático.

El último en hablar se levantó. De repente descubrí que la distancia entre su miembro y mi cara era muy corta. Me avergoncé de sobremanera. Se vistió por completo, cosa que me hizo exhalar aliviada.

\- Nos vemos mañana -Sebastián cogió su mochila y dio varios pasos hasta la puerta- Bebé -ese mote provocó una carcajada del fumador.

\- No me llames así. Adiós -movió la mano en señal de despedida y el rubio se fue.

Después de terminar la última calada se movió hasta la cama. Recogió el condón de ahí, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró a la papelera. Suspiró profundamente, no sabía si era por el cansancio o por algún tipo de insatisfacción. Acto seguido salió de la habitación, seguramente para ir al baño.

Esta era mi oportunidad. Salí de aquel agujero negro y claustrofóbico. Salté a mi balcón. Cuando aterricé pensé que yo ahora mismo _"estaba"_ en la biblioteca. Esto es un segundo piso, ¿Qué daño podía hacerme? Me agarré a una de las tuberías y me impulsé para llegar hasta el jardín. No fue tan difícil como lo imaginaba.

Misterios de la vida. Cinco minutos atrás estaba espiando a mi hermanastro dentro de un armario y ahora estoy delante de la puerta de mi casa. Entré como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me aseguré de que Fran escuchase mis pasos de dinosaurio.

Antes de poder cruzar el umbral de mi puerta el chico salió del baño.

\- ¿Ya has llegado?

Tenía una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Miré su entrepierna por una milésima de segundo. Raquel, contrólate, no te sonrojes.

\- Sí, es que estudio más tranquila en la biblioteca -actuación perfecta. Me observó detenidamente, analizándome.

\- ¿Sin tu mochila?

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, excelente jugada. Pensé mi excusa sólo por un segundo.

\- Pido los libros allí, para no ir cargada -coloqué mis manos en mi cintura y me estiré- Últimamente tengo un dolor de espalda increíble -esperaba no sonar exagerada.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Tenía sus dudas, no es tonto. Sin embargo, no iba a descubrirme. Su semblante serio volvió al típico de bebé sonriente. Esperaba que me diese la oportunidad de escaparme de una vez.

\- Yo puedo darte un masaje -su proposición congeló mi cuerpo.

* * *

¡Holiwis! Pues nada, aquí estamos, actualizando. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú que tal? Cuéntamelo en una **review**, es que aún no sé leer los pensamientos. Equisdé. No me odies, chau.


End file.
